Never Had A Dream Come True
by heyitssteph
Summary: Four years ago, Santana left. Brittany was destroyed. Now, Santana, with her biggest hit song, just wants to be happy again.


**A/N: I do not own Glee or the song "Never Had A Dream Come True"**

Brittany Pierce cleared the last table in the restaurant. The radio played softly in the background. She stilled her movements when she heard a familiar voice float through the almost empty space. She let herself fall into the melody. She smiled as the song ended, going back to clearing the table. _I always knew she would make it. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything.

* * *

_

Santana Lopez woke up to phones ringing and alarms going off. This was her life now. She didn't hate it but there were definitely things she missed. People she missed. Grumbling, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite manager?"

"Finn, it's too damn early for all this. What do you want?"

"I thought you would like to now "Never Had A Dream Come True" is still number one after ten weeks and it's been certified double platinum."

"No way?"

"Yes way."

"I guess that's not such a bad way to wake up."

"I didn't think so. Now get up. You have a big day today. Puck will be up in an hour to get you."

"Thanks, Finn."

* * *

Brittany put the new CD in her car as she drove to pick up her friend for lunch. She smiled at the brunette who hopped in the passenger side.

"Really, Britt?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt.

"What?"

"You're listening to this CD again."

"It's really good." Brittany shrugged.

"It can't be healthy, Brittany."

"I don't care. I love her voice."

"You know this song is about you, right?"

Brittany started the song over and turned it up. Listening to each word closely.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

Tears stung Brittany's eyes as the song ended. She looked at Rachel with questioning eyes.

* * *

Puck escorted Santana out of the hotel and into the car. She pushed the dark sunglasses up on her head, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked his best friend and now employer.

"It's nothing." Santana sighed.

"I know you, San. I know you're not happy."

"I hate the record company for putting this song out."

"It's a hit though."

"It's the most personal song I've ever written."

"Have you talked to her?"

Santana shook her head, looking out the window. "I can't. She probably hates me now."

"You know she could never hate you."

"I would hate me if I were her."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Brittany picked at her salad and looked up at Rachel.

"About what?"

"That song. How do you know it's about me?"

"Finn."

"Finn?"

"Finn is her manager. He said she wrote it just after the first album came out when she was back in town."

"She was back in town?"

"This was over a year ago, Britt."

"I didn't know."

"You still love her, don't you?"

* * *

Santana smiled for the cameras. She signed as many autographs as she could before getting ushered into the car. Finn sat across from her and Puck next to her.

"Santana, we were offered a pretty awesome opportunity, if you'd like to do it." Finn smiled.

"What is it?" Santana sighed.

"McKinley High is having their Homecoming Assembly next month. Mr. Schue was wondering if you would come perform with New Directions."

"What would we sing?"

"That's something that can be worked out. He's hoping it will be the latest single but he's willing to work things out."

"I'll do it on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"I want a week off after. And see if you can get the gang back together for a New Directions reunion."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Brittany!" Rachel ran into the restaurant, startling the patrons and employees.

"Rachel, can this wait?" Brittany sighed, holding a large tray of drinks. "It's the dinner rush."

"No, it can't."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from Finn."

"That's nice but I don't really have time to listen to—"

"Guess who is coming to town next month for a performance with New Directions and then organizing a reunion for our New Directions."

* * *

"Everything is set up," Finn smiled. "Our flight leaves at 7 am. We need to be at McKinley by noon. We'll meet with Mr. Schue and do a quick rehearsal. The assembly is at 2. We'll meet up with the New Directions crew at Breadstix at 8. Then after tomorrow, you have the week off."

"Who all is going to Breadstix?" Santana asked, packing her stuff.

"The three of us, obviously. Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Mike, Artie, Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes are going to try to make it."

"She's going to be there?" Santana's breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah. Rachel said she's really excited about it. Are you going to talk to her?"

"If she'll talk to me."

"She will. So Puck will pick you up at 5. Make sure you get some rest and make sure you're up."

"Yes, boss." Santana laughed, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"We have to go to that assembly, Brittany." Rachel begged. "It will be like a once in a lifetime chance."

"What if she sees me?" Brittany flipped through TV channels, avoiding eye contact with the pushy brunette.

"What would be wrong with that?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"It's been four years, Brittany. Four years. You love her just as much today as you did back then. Do you know she asks about you?"

"No she doesn't." Brittany shook her head.

"Trust me, she does. She even wrote a song about you. It doesn't get better than that."

* * *

Santana, flanked by Puck and Finn, walked the halls of McKinley High for the first time since graduation. She smiled as memories flooded her mind. She walked into the choir room, feeling like she was back home. The students stared, wide-eyed, at her.

"Santana Lopez," Mr. Schue smiled. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Well you're the reason I'm where I am today," Santana smiled brightly. "So when Finn told me New Directions wanted me, I couldn't say no."

"Great." Mr. Schue clapped. "Ready to start rehearsal?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're so hot." A boy in the back row smirked.

"Austin, behave yourself," Mr. Schue shook his head.

Santana chuckled as the group got up and started getting the formations Mr. Schue set up.

* * *

"She was amazing, wasn't she?" Rachel gushed. "She looks gorgeous too."

"She always has," Brittany smiled, walking next to Rachel down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe she actually came back to perform with the kids. It's so unlike her."

"It's been four years. She's probably grown up a lot."

"Hmm, I could tell you the same thing." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, please don't."

"All I'm saying is you better talk to her tonight. It could be the last time you ever see her."

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming, Santana," Mr. Schue smiled brightly. "It means a lot to me and I know the kids loved having you here."

"It was my pleasure," Santana smiled. She motioned for Finn as she turned toward the students. "I have something for you guys. Finn here is going to help me out. I've got an autographed copy of my latest CD and a voucher for tickets to any show on my tour later this year."

The students screamed and ran up to hug Santana. She gladly took pictures with all of them and signed everything they asked her to. She stuck around after the students left. She sat in one of the maroon chairs and sighed.

"I'm really proud of you, Santana," Mr. Schue said softly, interrupting the Latina's thoughts. "You've worked so hard to get everything you want."

"Not everything." Santana shook her head and looked down at her hands. "The one thing I wanted, want, more than anything, I haven't gotten. Don't get me wrong, I love what I'm doing but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a long time."

"It's not too late, you know. I think I saw her at the assembly today."

"Really?"

"She was with Rachel. I don't know what happened between you two but you obviously still love each other. If you work half as hard as you did to get where you are to get her back, you won't have a problem."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Santana smiled softly. "You always did give the best advice."

"I try."

"A bunch of us are getting together at Breadstix tonight, a little New Directions reunion. You should stop by."

"I'll see if I can make it."

* * *

Brittany stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She held a different shirt up then tossed it aside. The pile of clothes on her bed growing.

"Brittany, will you just pick something out?" Rachel yelled from the bathroom. "You'll look great in anything."

"There's a lot of pressure tonight, Rachel," Brittany sighed. "I have to look perfect."

Rachel stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Brittany. "Britt, there's no pressure. And you look perfect."

"I'm really nervous." Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her."

"Tell her you love her and you've been waiting for her."

"What if she doesn't want me?"

"What if she does? You need to stop with all these what ifs. You love her, she loves you. That's all that matters."

"But she left, Rach. She just left. I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her and she left. She wrote me a letter two months later. That was the last I heard from her."

* * *

Sitting in the car, Santana started to panic slightly. She hadn't seen most of these people since they graduated. But there was one person in particular she was nervous to see. She felt like a coward. She ran away from the only good thing she had left in her life.

"San, we're here," Puck said, opening the car door.

"Huh?" Santana looked over at him. "Oh, thanks."

"You ok?"

"Not even close." Santana pushed past her two friends, putting on a smile as she walked into the restaurant. She walked into the back room which was set up for their group. She immediately grabbed a breadstick from the table.

Mike, Tina, Quinn, and Artie showed up a few minutes later. They all hugged and started catching up. Rachel walked in a step ahead of Brittany. Santana held her breath as Brittany made her way around the room, saying hello to everyone. There was a slight awkward tension I the air as Brittany made her way to Santana.

"You look good, San," Brittany said softly.

"So do you, B," Santana's voice cracked as she spoke. "How've you been?"

"I've been ok."

"Brittany, come tell Artie about your last show," Rachel said from across the room.

The blonde glanced at Santana briefly before walking over to the others. Santana mentally kicked herself. The night went on and everyone had finished eating. Some were starting to leave.

"Lopez," Puck said, kneeling next to Santana, "get your head out of your ass and talk to her. She's leaving soon. You need to do something."

Santana knew he was right. She looked over at Brittany who was laughing with Finn. Her eyes still sparkled when she smiled. The Latina pushed herself back from the table. She walked over to the blonde, clearing her throat slightly. "Britt? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled.

"Walk?"

"Ok."

The two girls left the restaurant and walked in silence for a few minutes. "You really look great, B."

"Thank you." A few more silent minutes passed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Rachel told me you wrote that song about me. Did you?"

Santana took a deep breath. "Yes, I did."

"Why haven't you called?"

"I figured you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

"But I left. In the middle of the night, I ran away. After you told me you loved me, I was gone."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to admit my feelings for you. It was the dumbest thing I've ever done. You'll never know how sorry I am."

"I cried for so long after you left. It finally got easier."

"I'm sorry, B."

"Rachel thinks I'm crazy because all I listen to is your music. She says it's unhealthy."

"You listen to my music?"

"Of course I do. You know how much I love your voice. It always makes me feel better."

Santana stopped and turned towards Brittany. "I still love you, Brittany. I always have and always will."

"I still love you too. I've been waiting for you ever since you left."

"Will you give me another chance?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her in close. Their faces inches apart, breath mixing. Santana slid her arms around Brittany's waist, closing the gap between them. It was the kiss both had been dreaming of for years. Neither one had been this happy in a long time.


End file.
